How the Proud Have Fallen
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: This is a torture fic. I’m not saying what pilot it is until chapter 3, but one of the G boys has been captured and must try to stay alive without losing his mind. Try and guess who it is. Now X-over wG Gundam. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

T: How the Proud Have Fallen

By: Showndra Ridge

NOTES: Torture warning!  TORTURE warning, you have been warned.  

Guess who it is, I'm not going to say who this is, you have to go to the below URL to find out who it is.

www.geocities.com/gargoyle_otaku/Fic_41_pg_2

And yes the character is male, he's one of the G boys.

I shuttered and threw my body to I ground, drawing my knees up to my chin and laid in a fetal position.  "Why me?" I asked for what seemed like the 1000th time.  Simple enough job, go in destroy base, get out.  I did everything that I had been told.  Even my friends had said that nothing could go wrong.  "So then what did?"

"You messed up." A voice from the now open door answered.

I looked up, fear showing in my eyes for the first time.  I opened my mouth to speak, but thought better of it.  With the amount I was shaking he'd be able to hear the tremble in my voice.  I must under no circumstance let him or rather them, know I was scared.

"Fine then rebel don't talk, your silence will only hurt the people you're trying to protected even more." He turned to leave, "Especially those colonies you're so fond on."

As soon as the door closed my entire body shuttered, it was at that point I realized they must have hidden cameras somewhere in my cell.  I also felt something falling down my face, I was able to get my hands to my face, even though they where still bound, and to my amazement I found that I was crying.  Tears are for the weak, I heard in my head.  I allowed myself to fall to the ground and pass out; at least I knew in the blackness I wouldn't show fear.

***************************

*far across space*

A group of males stood and wondered what had happened.  Their friend had been missing for over two weeks.

***************************

I woke up as three men entered the room and cursed my carelessness, at this rate I would be dead before I could get out.  

"No don't bother standing for us, not like you can." One of the men said snidely, I still tried to stand, and failed.

"If you just tell us what we want to know we'll let you go."  The second man said, I'd taken to calling him short, because he was, well, short.

"So where are your friends?"  The final man asked, for some reason that completely escaped me, I had taken to calling him Domon. 

"And you really think I'm going to tell you?" I spat out.

The first man began to walk towards me, the look in his eyes unmistakable, and I prepared my body for its daily beating.  

"No Al, lets give him a second to answer." Domon said.

I kept my mouth closed, and all of the men advanced upon me.  Al grabbed by hands and pulled then over my head, while Domon grabbed by feet.  They both pinned me to the ground.  Short stood over me and grabbed my shirt, yanking it up to expose my belly.  He smiled at me and took out a switch blade.  I watched the light glint off the silver blade and shuttered.

"Very simple tell us what we need and we let you go.  Care to tell us?"  Domon asked, almost begging me to answer.

I kept my mouth closed and attempted to lock my jaws.  The last thing I wanted to give these bastards was the pleasure of hearing me scream.  I watched the cold bladed touch my skin and bite in.  My entire body jerked from pain.  Al slowly worked the blade in a pattern to separate several of the layers of my skin.  I watched as he cut away a small pattern and my skin fell away.  My blood now flowed feely.  I was able to avoid feeling too much pain, that was until he cut part of a bruise.  I finally screamed as I started to pass out, whether it was from the torture I had been receiving every day or the new one I was being introduced to I'll never be sure.

"He's out of it." was the last thing I heard as I gave into the blackness.

************************************************************************

So what do you think?  Maybe I should stop posting on ff.n now, who knows. If you read it review it. 


	2. Chapter 2

How the Proud Have Fallen, Part 2

I opened my eyes, and found myself facing a black abyss.  I looked up and saw, much to my amazement, Hilde.  I was about to ask her what she was doing here, but before I could someone called out to me.  I turned and much to my amazement my eyes meant those of Sally Po.  I tried to ask her a question, and at the same time turn to Hilde, but Hilde was gone.  Turning back to Sally, I noticed light reflecting off of something large.  The thing turned out to be a Gundam I had never seen before.  It powered up one gun and shot once.  The bullet hit Sally and ripped her body apart, splattering some of her blood on me.  I turned to face the Gundam, sure I would be next.  That gave me enough time to notice it was built like Heavy Arms, with one acceptation, between its paint and something that looked remarkably like mirrors it could blind its enemy.  I watched sun hit the Gundam and reflect off of its paint as it turned toward me.  It opened its mirrors and the light hit my eyes, blinding me.

I opened my eyes as soon as I could, expecting to still be facing that Gundam, but instead I saw something much worse.  I was laying on my back staring up at a white ceiling covered in florescent lights.  My hands and feet where in restraints, while my now searing belly was still exposed.  In fact my entire shirt had been removed.  I looked around the room hoping to find the familiar and somewhat reassuring face of Domon.  Why I would ever try to find him was beyond me.  I finally found him and he refused to meet my eyes, that told me all I needed to know.  I braced myself for whatever was going to come, and to my amazement no one made a move toward me.

"Does he still keep silent?"  Someone above my head asked.

I watched Domon hesitate before answering.  "Yes." He finally answered.

"Fine then, he can only take so much before he cracks."

Someone came forward and fixed my head in one position.  I could only wonder what they had planned.  Suddenly something hit my head, it was a small droplet of water.  A second one joined the first, and then more followed.  It took me a few seconds to realize what they where doing.  Of all the things I had never expected Chinese Water Torture.  The absurdity of it all struck me in the form of a water droplet.  I tried to focus my thoughts.  I knew with intimacy how this torture worked, I just needed to remember if there was anyway of avoiding the inevitable outcome.  Nothing came to mind and I began to shiver.  

I realized I had lost track of time, and was also starting to lose it.  That was definitely not good.  I couldn't believe I was this weak.  I fell into a meditative state, and for the next couple of hours I remained there.  I was brought out of it some strange reason, and I looked around the room, my hair now wet.  My captors watched me.

"He's not crazy."  Al told them.

"Move him back to his cell." That voice answered, I was thinking about calling him Voice.  Ok so I was going crazy.

Domon took me off the table and helped me to stand.  For once they didn't bother to put cuffs on my hands, maybe they figured I was to weak to try and escape.  We started to walk and I had to put most of my weigh on Domon.  I was in disgusting shape, but what could I expect of over two weeks of little food, constant restraints, and daily torture. 

We got about half way to my cell when I collapsed in a fit of laughter.  Domon looked worriedly at me.  He pulled me to my feet and waved off the other guards that came to help him.

"Listen kid, don't start to lose it now." I looked at him, "Remember the name Domon Kasshu." 

With that he shoved me in my cell and locked the door.  Now I was more confused than ever, but I decided to go with it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Sorry if Domon is OOC I've never tired to used a G Gundam character in anything.  This is a bit of a note on me, before I write a fic using a character I try to read quite a few fanfics I also like to RPG with the character if I can, for Domon I have done neither.

2nd AN: I'm not even sure if this Domon is the Demon from G Gundam, he may be he may not be….

3rd AN: The Gundam was Mirage from Test Tubes, Dragon Spawn and Demi-Gods"

YOU CAN NO LONGER FIND OUT WHO IT IS BY GOING TO Fic_41_pg_2

10 Reviews gets you chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3 Mystery Somewhat Revealed

Part 3

NOTE: If any info such as eye color is wrong blame it on Gundam Official, not me.  I know your going to find out who our mystery pilot is, but I'm not going to name anyone until chapter 4, go on the description of everyone.  That should be enough.  I mean some of the stuff is a dead giveaway.

Oh yeah, slight OOCness on some people, but not enough so you can't guess who they are.

And DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Gundam show mentioned or alluded to in the course of this story.

*~*~*~* Oh and watch out for the POV changes!! *~*~*~*

"How dare you?!" I screamed at her.  For the past hour all she had done was smile at me, and that smile seemed to show that she had some great knowledge that she thought she could hide from me.  She pursed her lips in thought, or had until I had erupted.

"What?"  She asked sweetly.

"How dare you not tell me information that could save his life!"  My hand went to my gun and I drew it, fully intending to use it this time.

I pointed the gun at her and she blinked looking down the barrel, then she turned her eyes to me.  I knew what would happen next and tried to get myself ready for her assault.

"I'm sorry I don't know where he is." She told me, tears beginning to form in her violet eyes.

My gun wavered and I cursed myself, this was no way for me to act.  At this rate I would never get my mission completed.  I turned my gun away from her and began to walk away, she called my name but I didn't stop.

A smile touched my friends face for a second, but the worry never left his eyes.  We got in the car and road in silence back to our current hideout.

** at the hideout **

(same time as Chinese water torture was beginning) 

**POV CHANGE**

I put a hand over my heart and shivered.  Something was horribly wrong, and what ever it was, was getting worse.  I stumbled to a seat and wouldn't have made it if I hadn't gotten help.  I glanced up at my 'help' and noticed worry in his one visible eye.  I knew it was both for me and our missing friend.

For the next couple of hours I sat in the chair and shivered.  My shivering was only stopped when I broke out into hot sweats that left me even colder.  I seemed to fall into a trance, and was only brought out of it when someone came into the house, two some ones to be exact.  I looked from one to the other, while they stared at me noticing my current state, one I was sure wasn't very nice looking.

"She didn't tell us anything." Was the only reply I got as one of them settled down.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nope.  The only thing that happened was Mr. Perfect Soldier drew his gun and threaten to kill her." Was the reply as everyone found a seat.

He was rewarded with a death glair.  

"Oi oi, don't give me that look. Now what's wrong with you?"  I was asked.

"Something's wrong."  Was all I said, then I passed out.

****POV CHANGE****

I entered the room just as one of the boys passed out.  I rushed to his side, my sudden appearance causing the other three to either draw a sudden breath or their guns, in some cases both.

**** POV Change****

(where our mystery pilot is being held)

I watched the boy collapse in his cell and began to think.  Why was my getting home relying on this one boy?  And why was I agreeing to this plan.  

My second thought was to wonder if the boy would make it out of this alive.  I could only hope so.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I'm sorry, I fully intended to make this chapter longer, but I have no idea how to keep avoiding using names.  Chapter 4 will pick up right where this left off.

And finally sorry for some of the bad writing, this chapter didn't go the way I intended.  You may get the next chapter at ½ price.

15= next chapter. (maybe, or maybe not){ Oh that is total reviews not I want 15 more.}


	4. Chapter 4 a lot clearer than pt 3

Part 4

NOTES: I would like to apologize to anyone who was confused by the previous chapter.  Here's who everyone was in it (I'm using the descriptions from the fic):

Relena: She told me, tears beginning to form in her violet eyes. (Gundam Wing Official told me that's what color her eyes where)

Heero: My gun wavered and I cursed myself, this was no way for me to act. At this rate I would never get my mission completed.

Duo:  A smile touched my friends face for a second, but the worry never left his eyes.

Quatra:  I put a hand over my heart and shivered.

Trowa: I glanced up at my 'help' and noticed worry in his one visible eye.

Sally Po: I entered the room just as one of the boys passed out

Domon:  I watched the boy collapse in his cell and began to think

Making our mystery pilot: *~* Wufei*~*

Now for everyone who can only take some much Angst (yes this is a plug) I have a fic called "Quatra Gundam" where Quatra gets turned into Shining Gundam after falling into a spring.

The only first person POV in this story will be from Wufei, everything else will be 3rd.

Also if you don't like "Test Tube" I'm sorry but you'll see why it's in here.  Oh yeah I don't own "Test Tube" you can go to the official site by using the link in my bio.

Now to the fic

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(on earth or where ever the G boys are)

Sally Po ran into the room when she saw Quatra.  She ignored the looks everyone was giving her, along with the guns that where pointed at her.  Sally ran to the blond boys side, and picked him up placing him on the couch.

"What do you want Sally?"  Heero demanded.

"The same thing you do, to find Wufei."

*~*~*~*

I curled myself into a small ball.  My entire body felt like it was on fire.  I knew sometime soon they would come to get me again.  I decide to simply lie where I was and hope that I could get my mind into some type of shape so that I wouldn't fall pray to their mind games.

About an hour later I froze as my cell door was opened.  Domon looked at me and for a second, I thought I saw worry in his eyes.  Al came into my cell and reached down to grab me.  I took my chances and kicked out at him.  Al fell and his head made contact with my bed.  I attempted to spring to my feet and actually made it.  I bolted to the door, and brushed past Domon.  I had no idea where this adrenalin was coming from but where ever it was I was glad for it.  I managed to make it into the hall and started to run.  Looking behind me I noticed only Domon was running after me.

That was until I rounded the corner and ran into a group of OZ troops.  They took one look at me and drew their weapons.  I managed to throw myself into a small closet before they could force me to stop.  I was beginning to tire and I knew very soon I would have to stop and rest.  The OZ troops where pounding on my temporary shelters door, trying to break it down.  I thanked Nataku that I had the presence of mind to lock it as soon as I was through, but of course a lock like that would never stay locked for that long.  Maxwell would have had it open by now.  I sank to the ground and tried to think.  I needed some type of plan, some way to escape my current prison.  

I was about to give up when I looked up and saw my salvation, an air vent.  I climbed through it and put it back in place.  Just as I got it in place the door broke open.  I turned to move down the vent and saw a young woman with long black hair and blue eyes looking at me.  I blinked my eyes and she was gone, I had a felling I was really going crazy.

I crawled for about two hours until I came to a split in the duck work.  I collapsed and passed out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Sorry on the shortness.  Finals next week so I'm not sure when I'll be updating.  Guess who the woman is, I'll tell you in the next chapter.  Also the next chapter will be more on Domon, how he got there, why he's working for OZ, etc. 

2nd A/N: Yes I know Sally's one of the good guys, however put yourself in the mindset of the G Boys.  Wufei is gone, taken by an unknown and Quatra just passed out for no reason at all.  There you'd be edgy too.


	5. Chapter 5 Domon!

Part 5  
  
Possible OOC warning!!  
  
From Domon's POV  
  
I entered one of the cargo bays that I had somehow managed to secure for myself and collapsed against the door. "So he was able to escape." I walked over to God Gundam and sat down on its foot.  
  
I knew why I was here. I had been told that I had to somehow save this child or Rain and Saisaishi would be killed. What I didn't know was why this kid was so important.  
  
After a few minutes I got to my feet and walked out of my cargo bay. I walked across the hall and into the cargo bay where this kid's Gundam was. It still amazed me how much his Gundam looked like Dragon.  
  
Half an hour later I was still there when the comm went off. Amazingly I was the only who heard it go off. I climbed into the cockpit of the Gundam. It still amazed me that anyone could fly a Gundam while sitting in it. I looked at the room below me and realized that it was empty, no wonder no one had bothered to see who was calling.  
  
The thing was still going off, so I did the only thing I could think of, and answered it.  
  
"Wufei?" A voice asked. The owner of the voice then gasped as he looked at me. Of course I was not in one of those awful OZ uniforms. I stared at the person who was talking to me. He was a teen, the same age as the kid, who I now knew was named Wufei. His violet eyes filled with worry. "Who are you?" he demanded  
  
"Just someone trying to help your friend." I told him. The boy obviously didn't trust me, that much was evident from his eyes.  
  
"If you're trying to help him, what are you doing in his Gundam?"  
  
I was about to answer when I heard voices below me. The guards looking for the boy were checking this room now. I glanced down at them meeting their eyes.  
  
"Hey Domon, no need to check your room right?" One of them sneered.  
  
I was temped to go down there and slug the smart look off of his face; I restrained my self and smiled back. "Right no need." They caught the underlying threat in my voice and stopped joking.  
  
"Ok, ok, man don't get so uptight." The other guard said as they left.  
  
I turned back to the boy and realized someone had joined him. This person had Prussian blue eyes. His eyes where so cold that I actually shivered.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He, if you mean the kid, is somewhere in this base." I told them, why should I care about this little OZ base. Yet I knew the deity that had sent me would be watching all this and I knew that if I failed I would lose Rain forever.  
  
"Can you tell us exactly?"  
  
"No, he broke out of his cell and vanished."  
  
"Well that's good, maybe he got off the base somehow." Violet eyes said.  
  
"We're not missing anything, and since I'm in his Gundam there's no way he can take it."  
  
Suddenly there was a commotion behind them as a girl apparently entered the room.  
  
"Oh there you are Heero."  
  
The blue eyed boy rolled his eyes as he glanced at the girl. He then turned back to me.  
  
"Nice to meet you Heero." I told him, "And you must be Duo." I said to the other boy. I had just accessed the Gundam's records. Thankfully Wufei had some information programmed in, or course if you didn't know his name or think of typing 'dragon' you never would have found it. It also helped to know your way around a Gundam.  
  
Duo started at me in surprise.  
  
I continued, "So where are Trowa and Quatra?" I smiled. "I now know enough about you to find you and give you to OZ if I wanted to." Duo's eyes took on a look of death. "Don't worry I wouldn't, I couldn't care less about this war you're fighting."  
  
"Then what do you want?" Heero demanded.  
  
I sat and thought for a while. This, I knew was a loaded question. In reality I should be out there looking for Wufei to help him get out of here, but something kept stopping me.  
  
"What I want is to go home." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.  
  
Heero seemed more amazed at my words than I did.  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it." I told them and hung up. I then relocked the records of the Gundam, Altron, and left.  
  
I arrived back in my cargo bay a few moments later, only stopping to pick up dinner and bring it with me.  
  
**~*~*~**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the shows G Gundam or Gundam Wing. There I put it in now I can't be sued.  
  
Cliff hanger!!  
  
If you read it review it, the more reviews I get the faster I update. 


	6. Chapter 6 Escape!

Part 6

Wufei's POV

I came to still in the ventilation shaft.  I was amazed that they didn't find me, but had no idea were I should head.  After a few seconds debate I went down the one on the left.  By now my entire body hurt.  I was reminded of every place I had been beaten, and had to stop once when one of the knife cuts started to bleed.

Continuing on my journey I came to vent, and looked through.  In that room was my Nataku.  There where two men looking up in the cockpit, and I followed their gaze.  From where I was I was unable to see anything.  I decided to see if I had any luck in the world left and made my way further down the shaft.  Amazingly I found a vent that allowed me not only to look into my Gundam, but to also hear what was being said.

"Where is he?" Heero demanded.

I listened to the rest of the conversation with growing worry.  Domon now knew enough that if he wanted to he could give us all to OZ, yet he had said he didn't want to do that?  Something strange was going on here.  Domon left and tried to gauge the distance between the vent and my Gundam.  

Decided the distance was to far for me to jump in my current condition, I looked around from my perch.  If I couldn't escape then somehow I needed to destroy Altron.  I went to move and watched as more guards came into the room.  They did a walk through, made some obscene joke about my Gundam and left.  I was given time to think back while they did their walk through.

****

How had I gotten to this position?  I still had no idea what went wrong.  Sneak in, plant a virus in OZ's computers, while Duo blew up the other half of the base, and get out.  Duo's explosions had never come, and the necessary confusion that should have allowed me to get away wasn't there.  I still finished my job and went to the door to leave the small computer room, a smile crossing my face; my virus should have kept them occupied for a few months.  

The door opened and my smile vanished.  In front of me were about 20 OZ troops, all with guns out.  The commander smiled at me as he order them to capture me.

I jumped behind the door and hoped it would close.  It didn't, so I tried to open fire with my gun.  The gun wouldn't go off, something had it jammed.  In those few seconds I could have tried to escape I instead focused on my gun.  Wishing all the world for my sword.  

Glancing up I realized my mistake.  There was now no chance for me to escape, one of the troops was practically next to me, while another one grabbed one of my arms.  While this was the first time I had ever made such a mistake, I had a feeling it was going to be my last.  

I was forced to the ground while one of them searched me.  Finding nothing I was handcuffed and pulled to my feet.

"Go tell the General we have one of the Gundam pilots." Their leader said and one of them ran off to tell their boss.  I was moved to a room to await my questioning.

****

The slamming of the door brought me out of my memories.  

After checking to make sure the room was empty, I moved to a better position to try and get into my Gundam.  I kicked out the vent and took my chances.  Amazingly I landed on the hatch and pulled myself into the seat.  Simply glancing at my Gundam I could tell it wasn't going anywhere.  Knowing that I would not be able to get off the base myself I attempted to open a channel to Heero.  

"Domon this isn't funny." Duo said as he answered, then he looked at the monitor.  "Whoa Wufei!  No offence but you look like shit man."

My name brought Heero over.

"Wufei?"  Heero asked.  I finally realized how I looked, a beaten, bleeding Chinese man.  My hair had been taken out of the tie, and was flowing freely.  I had a black eye, split lip, and an extremely bruised face.  I knew that blood was caked on my face, as it was on my tore clothing.

"I'm alive Heero, Altron is unable to fly."  I glanced down and realized someone was in the room and moving toward my Gundam.  "I need to go." I said, closed the channel, and glanced at the person who had entered the room.

I got ready to jump, they looked up at me and locked their eyes on mine.  I moved the same time as they did, and somehow managed to make it into the air ducks.  They pounded something on the wall and told whoever was on the other end I was in the duck work.

Suddenly a very bad felling came over me.  I crawled, pushing my body farther than I should have, several times coming close to passing out.  I arrived at a vent in another room and looked in.  There was a Gundam in that room, I just wasn't sure what Gundam it was.  I had never seen one like it, I just hoped OZ wasn't getting information from my Gundam to build one of their own.

I was debating moving into the room when my decision was made for me.  The air vents started to slam closed.  I had a felling if I stayed in there I would be knocked out with gas, they must have already guessed where I was.  I pushed the grate off and moved into the room, just as a door slid down on the opening I had come through.  I pressed my ear against the door and was able to hear something like gas being released.  I congratulated myself on being right once.

I slowly stood and made myself walk across the cargo bay.  I was able to make it to the foot of the strange Gundam before I collapsed.  The amount I had been moving was too much for my injuries.  I knew of at least one broken rib, which was reminding me it was there.  I pulled myself to a sitting position.  The door opened and I tried to pull myself to my feet, I was unable to and I watched Domon enter the room.  He looked at me and I thought he was going to call for some.  Instead he locked the door behind him.  That had me worried.  I was locked in a room with someone who I didn't know, nor did I know what they where going to do and I was in to much pain to move.

Domon smiled at me, and did something that amazed me.

"Here." He said and handed me his food, "Eat, it's not poisoned."

I took his food and glanced at it, I knew I was starving.  I almost gave it back to him but my stomach rumbled. 

"Eat, I need you to get you're strength back so I can get you out of here."

I knew he was right, so I started eating.  Before I realized it I had finished the meal and his drink.

"Don't worry about it kid, I can get more." He told me when he saw my look.

"I'm not a child." I muttered.

"You look like one to me."

"Don't ever call me a child." I said and tried to stand, my body gave out when I reached my full high and fell into his arms.

"Ok you're not a kid, Wufei."

I stiffened in his arms.  "So what are you going to do to me?"

"Oh nothing, I'm getting you off this base, by tonight if possible."

"How?"

"In God Gundam." He told me, he glanced at his Gundam, a proud look in his eyes.

"We can't go without Nataku."  I said.

"We have to leave it.  There should be a way to come back for it."  He was about to say something else when loud voices in the hall cut him off.

"Domon open up, we need to inspect in here.  Our scans showed the boy got went in here."  A voice called.

Domon pushed me up and I began to crawl toward the hatch on the Gundam, Domon following me.  I realized they where breaking through the door and knew that if they captured me I would never have a chance to get free again.  Entering the Gundam I realized there wasn't a seat. 

Domon pushed me in between rings in the center of the Gundam.  

"Stand still, when you feel it close around your feet break free.  And don't move."

The rings surrounded me and I felt a plastic substance close around me.  I did as Domon had told me and found a suite around my body.  At they where able to get the door to the room open.

"Now move out of the rings."

I did as he said and watched as the same substance surrounded him.  The hatch closed and the Gundam turned on.  The OZ troops stood in utter shock and watched as Domon punched the air lock and left the base and went into outer space.  A force filed had come up protecting the troops when the room had been depressurized. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:  Well it got longer, it started out 2 pages, went to just about 3, and is now 3 ½ pages. Oh yeah, sorry if anything on Domon's Gundam was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Pt. 7  
  
*~* A/N: I slightly redesigned God Gundam to give Wufei something to do. Oh yeah and God Gundam is Burning Gundam on Cartoon Network due to the fact that CN is not allowed to use any type of religious symbol, which is why they call Duo 'The Great Destroyer' rather than Shinigami or 'God of Death'. (just in case you didn't know) *~*  
  
I watched as Domon flew the Gundam. I was amazed that a Gundam could be controlled by the pilot moving, but then it only made sense since there wasn't a seat or any of the controls I would use. I shifted and for a second didn't feel the pain of my bruised ribs, which made me realize I couldn't feel some of my injuries anymore.  
  
"Domon, I'm confused, why can't I feel some of my wounds anymore?"  
  
"That suit should be supporting your broken ribs." Domon told me, and went back to concentrating on where he was going.  
  
I went back to watching the stars, their beauty simply amazed me. Like the others, my friends, I had hardly ever stopped to look up at the stars (granted Duo tended to go on about the moon sometimes). Living on a colony the stars had surrounded me and I had never given them a second glance. Yet, in this Gundam I simply sat and watched them, mesmerized by their magnificence. Maybe it had something to do with almost dying, or the fact that I (yes I) had given up all hope of ever escaping the OZ base.  
  
So I simply stared at the stars, completely ignoring the fact that I was not the one in control of the Gundam I was riding it. Normally I would hate to be in something such as a Gundam if I was not in control of it. Yet for some reason the fact that Domon was flying not I didn't bother me. I pried my eyes away from the stars for a few minutes and simply watched Domon fly. He seemed at ease, his Gundam followed everything he did. I flashed back to the screen in the docking bay, when he had punched the wall. His fist had connected with an electric version of the wall, just as the Gundam had punched the wall.  
  
"Why did you save me?" I asked, breaking the silence of the Gundam's cockpit.  
  
Domon glanced at me and meant my eyes before answering.  
  
"Because I had to."  
  
That caused me to pause, something dawning on me. Perhaps if I had not broken out of my cell I would still be there, not here going to what I hoped was my freedom. I could have still been there having my body and mind tortured everyday for the simple fact that I wouldn't give up my friends, or the people that supported us.  
  
Domon saw my look and cleared his throat to get my attention.  
  
"Look kid, you wanted the reason and that's it, I'm not going to lie to you."  
  
"So who's holding what over you're head?" I practically demanded. This was not like me, I had finally given into my fear.  
  
Domon noticed my sudden mood shift and for some reason decided to tell me.  
  
"Whatever brought me here has Rain and Saisaishi and will kill them if I don't save you."  
  
I realized those two must truly mean something to him.  
  
"If you need to save me to get them back why didn't you save me you're self instead of waiting for me to get out?"  
  
I watched as emotions crossed Domon's face.  
  
"I don't like the idea of anything being able to control me. That's the main reason that I waited so long. That and the fact that the idea of fighting wars such as this sickens me."  
  
"Then what would you do?" I asked, what other way was there than this war?  
  
"Before I answer how many wars have there been in this dimension?"  
  
I looked utterly confused, "What do you mean by 'in this dimension'?" I asked getting utterly confused.  
  
"I'm from a parallel universe, Saisaishi and I where getting ready for a Gundam match when the day suddenly darkened to night. There was a flash of light and Saisaishi (with his Gundam) and Rain were gone. No one could find them anywhere, and after spending almost three days looking without getting any rest George forced me to go back to my room and get some sleep. I arrived at my room and once I had closed the door I sensed another presence in my room. I tried to move to attack it and found myself unable to move. The creature then asked me if I would do anything to get Rain and Saisaishi back. When I told it I would it told me to get my Gundam and leave earth's atmosphere, with only my Gundam, and not to tell anyone I was leaving."  
  
I watched Domon pause to collect his thoughts, and then go on.  
  
"Once I had left the atmosphere the presence, I had never gotten a look at the creature, appeared in my Gundam. There was a flash of light and I found myself outside of that base. I was given the layout of the base, along with the promise that I would not be discovered to be a Gundam pilot, which I tried to correct him to Gundam fighter, but he told me here you where called simply pilots. It was also set up so that they would be expecting me, along with some cargo, which turned out to be my Gundam, and that they would not question anything I did for the first few days I was there. The creature left me after telling to save someone called 'dragon' and that I would know him when I saw him."  
  
Domon stopped talking and looked at me for a second.  
  
"You are sometimes called dragon right?" he asked worried that he may have gotten the wrong person.  
  
I had to smile at that, "Yes, I am part of the Dragon Clan." He nodded, and I muttered "And sometimes that baka Maxwell calls me dragon."  
  
"Maxwell, that's the one with the purple eyes? The one called Duo?" Domon asked.  
  
"Yes that's him, and his eyes are violet, not purple."  
  
Domon shrugged, "Why do you seem to hate him?"  
  
"I don't hate him." I answered, "He was the reason I got captured, he was supposed to provide a distraction so I could get away. Other than he's fine when he's not talking non-stop, trying to embarrass me, eating non- stop, or pulling pranks."  
  
Domon stared at me.  
  
"I don't hate him." I affirmed. "I just find him really annoying sometimes." I added then asked, "How will you get Saisaishi and Rain back?"  
  
"I'm supposed to deliver you to you're friends, then wait for instructions."  
  
"What did you mean by Gundam fighter?" I finally asked, that had been bugging me since he had told me about it.  
  
"Rather than fighting war after war, as you do here, in my universe we hold Gundam matches every four years. The winner of the matches gets to rule until the next match. All of the colonies send their Gundams (that they build) to earth and specially trained fighters pilot the Gundams. I was from Neo Japan, and Saisaishi was from Neo China."  
  
I nodded when Domon finished, while it seemed more honorable to fight that way, that way innocents didn't have to be hurt, I could also see down sides. My major question would be wasn't it possible for someone to rig the outcome.  
  
"Domon do me a favor and don't call me kid anymore." I said, getting off of the subject of fighting for a while.  
  
"Ok, why?"  
  
"It bothers me." I replied. "I feel it lowers my importance."  
  
Domon seemed confused by that.  
  
"The colonies are relying on myself and the others to save them from OZ."  
  
"But I don't see why it would bother you if I called you kid."  
  
"It reminds me of Meiran for some reason." I told him, seeing the confusion on his face I decided to try and explain. "Meiran was my wife, she was promised to me at birth and she was killed during the start of this war."  
  
"Just how old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen. All of us are."  
  
Domon nodded and once again the cockpit fell into silence.  
  
I turned back to watching the stars and saw something coming at them.  
  
"Domon what's that?"  
  
He stared at the object I had pointed out.  
  
"It looks like a Gundam."  
  
When it got closer I could see indeed it was a Gundam, Wing Zero to be exact.  
  
"It's in attack mode." I warned Domon.  
  
He nodded and tried to pilot his Gundam away from Wing.  
  
Wing, or rather Heero decided to give chase. Domon glanced once at me and moved God, as he had told me his Gundam was called, as fast as possible away from Heero.  
  
"Why don't we tell them we're not the enemy?" I asked,  
  
"I'm not sure of the frequency that you use." Domon told me, and then gave his complete attention to flying.  
  
I made my way over to where I could punch in the proper channel, however the Gundam suddenly shifted almost throwing me to the ground.  
  
"This is going to get a lot rougher, something is chasing us from the base."  
  
"Mobil Dolls." I told him.  
  
I watched as HeavyArms, and Sandrock also appeared. They attacked the dolls while Heero still chased us. I found someplace where I could brace myself, and stayed there hoping Heero wouldn't kill us before I could make it back over to the comm. unit.  
  
Domon forced God to fly with precession that most people would never have.well most people not Gundam pilots. Heero matched Domon turn for turn, until finally Domon managed to get behind where Sandrock and HeavyArms were and used them to cut off Heero's attack. I fully believed this battle was turning in our favor until DeathScythe Hell appeared. I knew Domon could never hope to outrun the four Gundams, and it was obvious that the others would soon be helping Heero since almost all of the Dolls where gone.  
  
Domon tried to get God to go into something he called Hyper mode and for some reason failed. He tried one more time and once again failed, as I watched DeathScythe Hell and the others surround us. No one bothered to hail the strange Gundam that had just come from the OZ base. This disturbed me, Heero and Trowa I could understand, but Quatre should have told us to surrender and Duo should have contacted us just to mock us. I knew what I would have to do and once again made my way to the comm. and almost made it when Domon shouted out a warning and the Gundam shifted under a blow from Zero. Sliding across the floor of a Gundam wasn't what I really wanted to do yet I found myself doing just that, but for once luck was with me and I hit the comm. box rather hard.  
  
Domon glanced once at me as I let out a yelp and I heard him mutter 'Told you to brace yourself.' I tried to ignore him and instead punched in the frequency. That done I tried to take a deep breath and realized that at some point I had punctured one of my lungs. I had a feeling it was that last hit. I knew I should be ok for a short time, but I needed medical attention soon.  
  
I hit the last button that should open a channel and watched as Wing moved to attack at the same time Heero's face appeared in a small box to the left of Domon.  
  
I watched as Heero suddenly realized who he was attacking as a mixture of amazement and horror broke out across his face.  
  
"Heero break off the attack" I screamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note continued: I'm going to leave it here, I know evil cliff hanger. But you need to admit at least it is getting longer. I will have the next chapter out a lot sooner.  
  
I had plans to end this with the next chapter, but something occurred to me, just where are Rain and Saisaishi? So I'm guessing it's going to take about 4 more chapters than this really should be done.  
  
Oh yeah and this chapter was dedicated to: 'KaT aka Mistress Shinigami' thanks for still reading! 


	8. Chapter 8 Safe or not?

Part 8

Heero tore his eyes away from me and focused on flying Wing away from us.  I calculated his speed and realized he would be unable to avoid hitting us.  Domon realized that at the same time and forced God to move away as fast as possible.

It wasn't far enough and Wing slammed into us, throwing me across the room.  I watched as energy went down Domon's side at the same time Domon was thrown to the ground.  God flew into Sandrock as Heero struggled to stop Wing.  In what seemed like slow motion Wing collided with Sandrock only to get hit by Wing again.  Our motion was stopped when DeathScythe used the stick part of the Scythe to stop our motion.

"Are you ok?" Quatre asked, opening a channel to God Gundam.

Domon climbed to his feet and made sure his Gundam wasn't going to lose control again.  I tried to answer and was unable to get enough air into my lungs to answer, that last hit had just been too much.  Meeting Heero's eyes I hoped he and the others would be able to win the war without me and gave into the darkness.

Pain…. 

Darkness….

Pain…. 

Cold…

Pain! 

Something hitting me…..

**PAIN!!**

I woke up and would have sat up in my bed except for Sally holding me down.

"Relax Wufei." She said and went back to treating my wounds.

"What happened?" I asked weakly.

"The guys brought you in, they'll tell you what happened later." She told me, I could see concern in her eyes.

"How bad am I?"  I asked, dreading the answer.

"You mean other than the split lip and black eye?" she asked.

"Yes woman." I muttered.

"Glad to see you getting back to you're old self." She joked, then starting listing my injuries, "One of your broken ribs punctured a lung and collapsed it, I was able to re-inflate it after setting the rib.  You have a total of 5 broken ribs.  You're left wrist is sprained and in you're left leg you have a hairline fracture.  In total you're not going anywhere for about a month."

"That's all?" I asked.

"Isn't that enough?" she asked, "Wufei you where minutes away from dying when Heero brought you in."

I lowered my head back to the pillow.

"Where's Domon?"

"The man that was with you?  He's waiting with the others."

"I need to talk to him." I told her.

"Not just yet." She answered and moved out of my line of sight.  She did something then came back to my bed side.  I was staring out of the window, not really paying attention to what she was doing.  

Suddenly I felt a sting of a needed as it entered my arm.  I went to pull back my arm and was able to, only after she removed the needle.

"Relax, it's just a sedative." She told me and I felt as my eyes started to get heavier.

"Why?" I managed to ask.

"It's just to keep you calm." She told me.

She watched as my eyes closed almost completely.  She must have thought I was out of it because she moved back to the other side of the room got something.  The something turned out to be restraints and she tied down my arms.  I attempted to get my eyes open, and she realized I wasn't asleep.

"Relax Wufei." She told me.

I was unable to respond, and I realized she had tied down my legs also.  I was completely pinned to the bed.  Adrenalin flooded my system and kept me awake as she left.  While I was awake I was unable to move.

"How's the prisoner?" I heard someone ask her.

"He'll be fine." She answered, and the door closed.

I was unable to debate what this meant as darkness rushed at me and I passed out.

************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry, I'm leaving it there, the next part will be 3rd person and I don't want to have both 1st and 3rd person in the same chapter.  Also please note, I may not be able to update too soon, my dad is really sick and could die, so until I know what's going to happen my updates are going to be even slower.

*~* Next chapter will cover what went wrong on the mission *~*


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9  
  
A/N: I'm back!!! *~* Watch for the POV change, rather than split this into two chapters I just changed from no POV to Wufei's POV *~*  
  
Dedicated to: SinisterMarmalade and anyone else who asked about my dad  
  
No POV  
  
"Ya know Heero, calling Domon our prisoner isn't the best thing to do." Duo said as Heero finished talking to Sally.  
  
"Why?" Heero asked.  
  
"Cause he's not our prisoner." Duo responded.  
  
"He's coded as one." Sally reminded them. Confusion shown in the American's eyes and brief confusion flickered across Heero's face before it returned to his icy expressionless-ness.  
  
"The Preventors needed to code him as something to treat Domon. Since he was awake when he was brought in there would have been the need to explain who he was, so his care could have been documented. Wufei didn't need the same classification due to the fact that he was unconscious." Sally said trying to explain.  
  
"Understood." Heero said and turned to walk away.  
  
Duo smiled at Sally for a second then ran to catch up with Heero.  
  
"Going to see Domon?"  
  
"Yes." Heero answered without looking at him.  
  
Duo shrugged and followed.  
  
**  
  
The two entered a small examination room. Domon was lying on the table waiting to be taken to a room.  
  
"How's the kid?" He asked as soon as the two entered.  
  
"Wufei should be fine, just as soon as he heals." Duo told him.  
  
Domon nodded. "Where's God?"  
  
"You're Gundam?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's safe with ours." Heero told him.  
  
"Why does it seem you have it hidden?" Domon asked, he remember what Wufei had said about there being a war.  
  
"The Gundams are hunted by OZ, we can't let OZ find them." Duo said with a shrug as he sat down in the one chair in the room. Heero leaned against the wall next to the one window in the room.  
  
"So what now?" Domon asked.  
  
"We get the full story from you once Wufei wakes up." Heero told him.  
  
"You're all 15 year old boys?" Domon asked, he had been wondering that for a while.  
  
"Yeah." Duo told him.  
  
Domon nodded, it wasn't that he thought kids shouldn't be flying Gundam, Saisaishi was proof enough that teens could fly Gundams. It was just the fact that this was war, not a Gundam match.  
  
"Why?" Heero asked.  
  
Domon was saved from answering when Trowa and Quatre walked in.  
  
"Wufei is awake." Quatre told them.  
  
"Then let's go see him." Duo said.  
  
As a group they left the room.  
  
**  
  
**  
  
POV of Wufei:  
  
I watched as my room door opened and tensed my muscles, ignoring the burning pain of my injuries. Although I know tied down I would be unable to do anything. The last thing I had heard had been about a prisoner. I could only guess they meant me. 'OZ had recaptured me' my confused mind guessed.  
  
Watching the door swing open wider and wider I prepared myself for the worst.and Duo walked in. Seeing him I relaxed, although in some cases Duo could be just as bad as OZ. Thankfully Heero followed Duo, then Quatre, Trowa and Domon. Domon surprised me.  
  
Duo stopped and glanced at Heero than back to me. Trowa quickly closed the door.  
  
"Man Wu-Wu, no offense but you look like shit." Duo said then glanced at my still bound arms.  
  
"Sally was afraid he would be his 'pigheaded self' and try to get out of bed." Quatre explained.  
  
"Winner undo these." I told the blond haired boy.  
  
Quatre shook his head 'no' and found a seat.  
  
"Doctors orders." Trowa said as he too found someplace to sit. Everyone else followed suit.  
  
"Now the full story." Quatre said breaking the relative silence that had descended upon the room.  
  
Glances where exchanged around the room.  
  
"Maxwell where the hell where you?" I demanded.  
  
"Um." The American suddenly felt everyone looking at him, "Well you see DeathScytheHell wouldn't start.."  
  
"What?!" I shouted.  
  
Surprise was clear in everyone's eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well. the rest of you where on another mission, and as G's orders said the base should be easy to take." Duo started to explain, then seeing the confusion on Heero, Trowa, and Quatre's faces he decided to tell the full story. "Well if you remember, everyone but Wufei and I left to go on that mission. While we were waiting for everyone to get back to the safe house an e-mail came in from G. He instructed Wufei and I to attack an OZ base that was trying to develop some type of time travel thingy. Wufei would go in, hack the computers, and delete everything that was on them. He was also to release a virus that, if it was given time, would take out all OZ computers for several months. Well Wufei left and I went to get in D- scythe. When I went to start the Gundam it wouldn't turn on. So working as fast as I could I rewired it and finally got it to start. Pushing the Gundam to its limits I made it to the base about an hour after I should have been there. I decided from all of the security that was out there they must have found Fe, and when I tuned in on one of their signals I found that he had been captured. So I headed back to the safe house and found you guys waiting for me."  
  
"Why wouldn't the Gundam start?" Quatre finally asked.  
  
"A mouse gnawed through the wires." Duo said with a shrug.  
  
"You mean to tell me I was captured due to mouse?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah well." Duo trailed off.  
  
"Now Domon your story." Heero demanded.  
  
Domon told them the same story he told me.  
  
"I think the one thing I need to do now is help you get Wufei's Gundam back." Domon added.  
  
"When do we get it?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Before they can learn anything about it." I said and closed my eyes.  
  
"We should try and get it by the end of the week." Heero said, "Domon," Domon looked up from me to Heero, "Can you get one of us in?"  
  
"I may, but then they may realize I helped Wufei escape." Domon replied.  
  
"I'll check the computers to see." Heero said.  
  
My room door swung open and Sally entered.  
  
"All right everyone out, Wufei needs his rest." She told the room.  
  
After several complaints she managed to herd everyone out.  
  
"Wufei rest." She said and left.  
  
Once the door was close I was left with only my thoughts. My capture, and following torture had all been due to a mouse, a simple mouse. Of all things.  
  
**  
  
A sudden noise woke me up from the strangest dream about mice the size of Gundams. I found myself looking into violet eyes.  
  
"All records of Domon have been deleted, so we're leaving to get Altron in the morning." Duo told me.  
  
I nodded and he moved to leave my room.  
  
"Maxwell," Duo paused when he heard my voice, "I'm not mad at you." I told him.  
  
"Thanks Wufei." Duo said with a smile and left. 


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10  
  
A/N: Ok I never did say who the woman was in chapter 4. I wrote that chapter when I was on a really big Test Tube (TTDSDG) kick, so the woman was Chang Lain, Wufei's daughter. ~* Liberties where taken with God Gundam, I just wanted Domon to show off.*~  
  
Chapter dedicated to: Rachel Evans for reviewing every chapter, I'm glad you like this fic.  
  
***  
  
No POV  
  
The Gundam pilots, minus Wufei, prepared to leave to get back Altron.  
  
"A mouse." Domon muttered looking at his God Gundam.  
  
"Yep." Duo said with a shrug "Sometimes it takes something like that to remind us we're nothing but mere mortal men."  
  
The shop housing the Gundams, Maguanac corps, tecks, and Howard fell into utter silence.  
  
"Duo that's profound! Where did you get that from?" Quatre said, stating the question that everyone was wondering.  
  
"Either that or I need to clean DeathScythe Hell's cockpit." Duo said acting like he didn't hear the blond boy.  
  
"Duo, where did you get that 'mere men' thing from?" Heero asked the braided boy.  
  
"What?" Duo asked, coming out of his trance.  
  
"Duo you said something about being 'mere mortal men' where did you get that from?" Quatre asked, hopeful that maybe he friend was really a genius.  
  
"Oh I read it on an ice cream bar stick."  
  
Howard groaned, "There goes everyone's hope. Your Gundams are refilled." He told everyone.  
  
"Thanks Howard." Trowa said softly.  
  
"Weapons refilled?" Heero asked.  
  
"Of course." Howard said and began to walk away. "Oh and Domon, I just have one thing to say. You have the strangest Gundam I have ever seen."  
  
"It's normal for my world." Domon said, "You're the ones with strange Gundams."  
  
"Yeah, well I can see no way to fly that thing."  
  
"It's really rather easy." Domon said as he started to walk towards his Gundam.  
  
Domon watched as the other pilots grabbed pull ropes to get into their Gundams. He smiled and commanded God to lower its hand. Walking into the hand the Gundam rose up Domon and he walked into the cockpit.  
  
"Weird man." Duo mutter over the comm.  
  
The ship's doors opened and the five Gundams launched into space. The plan was to confuse OZ by having five Gundams attack. Since OZ had Altron, they hoped the presence of God would be enough to throw the normally relaxed base into confusion. Heero had hacked into the security records and found no mention of a strange Gundam destroying half of a hanger and therefore the base was not on a higher state of alert. Even Wufei's escape had either been covered up or forgotten.  
  
*~*  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Heero sat alone in a darkened room while Howard finished working on the Gundams. Letting his fingers walk across the keys he had hacked the computers of the OZ base that had held Wufei. Reaching his desired page he pulled up the base's past two weeks security logs and looked for any mention of Wufei. The logs for when Wufei had been captured where complete, no mention of Duo showing up was recorded, but he hadn't expected any since Duo wouldn't have let himself be seen. The records where also there for a patrol finding Altron. Skimming ahead for any activity, Heero found none, until Wufei escaped. The only mention was that a suspected Gundam pilot had escaped. Reading the rest of the day's reports Heero's mouth hung open. Quickly typing a few keys he called the others, including Domon, to his room.  
  
*  
  
Domon entered the mostly darkened room and paused. The light from the laptop's screen was casting eerie shadows across Heero's face and for a moment Domon could almost think Heero was some form of demon or part of the Devil Gundam's team.  
  
"Are you ok Domon?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I'm fine." The man answered and finished his walk into the room. He leaned against one of the walls while Duo jumped on Heero's bed, much to the obvious annoyance of the Japanese pilot. Quatre pulled out a chair from the desk and sat there. Trowa leaned against the same wall as Domon.  
  
"What's up He-man?" Duo asked.  
  
"Something strange is going on." Heero answered, without showing any sign he had heard Duo play with his name.  
  
"What?" Trowa asked.  
  
"There is no record of Domon helping Wufei escape. Didn't you say you blew a hole in a side of the cargo hold?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes. It was in the hanger doors." Domon told the teen.  
  
"According to this data that never happened."  
  
"Is it possible that Wufei's virus is working?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo grabbed Heero's laptop and began to type. Heero shot him a death-glare but didn't make a move to get his laptop back from the braided teen.  
  
"Whoa!" Duo suddenly said.  
  
"What is it Duo?" Quatre asked from his chair.  
  
"How far did you get?" Duo asked Heero.  
  
"Only to the security page, I saw no reason to go any further." Heero told him.  
  
"Man you should have. A work order was placed for the hanger door, but not for Gundam damage. According to this, an air hose blew and caused a spark which blew up some fuel containers that where left next to the door. While that's possible, the likely hood that it would happen the same day Domon blew out the door is impossible." Duo told them handing the laptop back to Heero.  
  
"So it could be a trap?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yeah but if it is, it's a dozy of one." Duo said.  
  
"The virus Wufei tried to install could never do something like this. There has to be more to it than a simple virus." Heero explained.  
  
"So what do you plan on doing?" Domon asked.  
  
"Easy, we go in, blow up stuff, get Altron, and then get the hell out." Duo said with a smile.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
*~*  
  
The Gundams approached the OZ base as slightly as they could. Heero had hacked into the radio traffic and had sent it to each of the Gundams cockpits so they would know if they where detected.  
  
Everything sounded normal, then DeathScythe Hell de-clocked in front of a cargo ship leaving the base, well in the visual range of the control center of the base. Nothing happened, no one raised an alarm.  
  
"Um, what the hell just happened?" Duo said as his face appeared on each of the Gundams screens.  
  
"I have no idea." Heero answer, for once the perfect soldier was showing emotions, confusion.  
  
"Let's try this." Duo said and used his Scythe to stop the shuttle.  
  
"{Control we're experiencing turbulence.}"  
  
"{Understood, assistance needed?}"  
  
"{No, we're fine, AJF1 out.}"  
  
Duo released the shuttle and looked utterly confused. "What's going on?"  
  
"Let's get Altron and get out of here." Heero said.  
  
DeathScythe Hell, Wing Zero, and God attached to a docking bay down from Altron. Getting out of the Gundams the three pilots meant in the bay. They pulled off there helmets but let on the space suits, or in Domon's case just left on his suit. Leaving the bay they began to walk to where Altron was. They passed several security guards, who aside from saying 'hi' to Domon, did nothing. They didn't even glance at Heero or Duo. Entering they bay containing Altron they found the room empty, and for all purposes the Gundam was fit to fly.  
  
"This is way too freaky." Duo muttered as he and Heero checked to make sure the Gundam was fit to fly.  
  
"Let's go before this 'luck' runs out." Heero said and started for the door.  
  
"Domon you sure you can fly this type of Gundam?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Domon said and climbed into the cockpit.  
  
Duo and Heero left the hanger and Domon fastened the restraints around himself then turned on the Gundam. He just hoped his crash course in flying this type of Gundam paid off. Domon launched Altron, and passed threw the hanger doors that appeared to open for him.  
  
God had launched and was waiting for him. The six Gundams flew back to the ship they had left.  
  
**  
  
Duo finished telling Howard what had happened while Heero check the security reports.  
  
"So there was no type of resistance?" Howard asked again.  
  
"Nothing at all, Trowa and I didn't really need to be there." Quatre told him.  
  
"That's strange."  
  
"So is this." Heero said. "There is no recorded of the base ever having Altron."  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Duo asked. 


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11  
  
Rain Mikamura and Saisaishi had been taken from their world several weeks ago. While Domon had thought that one of his best friends and girlfriend where being kept in constant pain, he couldn't have been farther from the truth. In reality the thing that had taken them was giving them anything they wanted, and the two where relaxing as much as they could.  
  
Or at least they had been until Rain had found a room with some type of viewing screen. It had only taken her a few minutes to figure out how to work it, and once she did she made a discovery. The viewing screen let you see anywhere you wanted to, no restrictions.  
  
Calling Saisaishi over they had figured out how to find Domon on the screen and watched as he helped a badly beaten Chinese boy into God.  
  
"Is there anyway you can get sound on here?" Saisaishi asked Rain.  
  
"Let me try something." She muttered and started playing with dials.  
  
A sudden explosion sounded from the speakers and for a second Rain thought she had broken something. Glancing back at the screen she found that Domon had only broken the wall of the hanger and was getting out of the station.  
  
"Ah yes, I wondered how long it would take you two to find that viewer." The voice of the creature that had captured them suddenly said from behind them.  
  
The two moved away from the viewer.  
  
"No please use it. It was put there for you to use."  
  
"Then why didn't you tell us about it before?" Saisaishi asked.  
  
"You needed to find it on your own. You should know by now you may use everything in your current dwelling."  
  
Rain glanced away from the human looking creature in front of her and to Saisaishi. The younger Gundam fighter shrugged then moved back to the viewer, Rain followed him a few seconds later.  
  
The being smiled and vanished.  
  
"How long do you think he's going to keep us here?" Saisaishi asked.  
  
"Until Domon finishes what he wants him to." Rain said and watched as Domon fought off other Gundams, until suddenly they stopped attacking. She just hoped they didn't hurt God to much.  
  
"So you're worried about him?" The creature asked.  
  
"Yes." Rain told him.  
  
The creature appeared to be a human male, with dark brown hair and eyes. He also appeared to be in his late 30's early 40's. However he had refused to give them any type of name, saying that his name was a thing of the past and they didn't need to know it.  
  
"Well than this might interest you." He said.  
  
Two hours later Rain and Saisaishi knew how to rewrite any computer record they needed.  
  
***  
  
Several days later when Rain heard that Domon was going back to the 'OZ' base to get back the Gundam she decided to help him and erased any record of him from the computer.  
  
However when the people also seemed to forget the details she was more than surprised.  
  
******************  
  
A/N: Short, yes I know, I'm sorry about that. I just started back at college.  
  
The next chapter WILL have Wufei in it. I just wanted to let everyone know where Rain and Saisaishi are. 


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12  
  
Wufei's POV:  
  
"You mean you meant with no resistance at all?" I asked, unable to believe what I had just been told.  
  
"It's just not that Wufei," Duo started, "there were no records of God ever being seen. After we got Altron, the records of the being there vanished too."  
  
"How is that possible?" I asked.  
  
"It's shouldn't be." Quatre told me.  
  
"Unless someone other than us hacked them." Duo added.  
  
"Something changed." Heero said.  
  
All eyes turned to him. He had taken a seat at the only table in my room and had immediately started working on his laptop. I had been moved from my previous room, to a normal room. While I was still in the hospital and would remain there for several weeks if Sally had her way, I was at least in a bigger room, a double room. However I was not going to be having a 'roommate', Sally had put a special order so that the room would reaming only for me until my discharge date. Which I wished would be soon.  
  
"What is it Heero?" Quatre asked.  
  
"The base is now acting as if it's being attacked by the virus that Wufei wasn't able to fully implant." Heero said, eyes never leaving the screen.  
  
"I implanted the virus, but when they captured me I still had the disk on me so they where able to exam the virus and find a way to fix it before it spread." I told Heero.  
  
"It's spreading now." Heero told me.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Duo demanded.  
  
"The virus is now spreading threw all of OZ's computers." Heero said.  
  
"Well duh!" Duo said begging to get frustrated. "I knew that."  
  
"That's all the really matters." Heero told him.  
  
"No that's not all that matters." I began. Everyone was now looking at me, "Someone is playing with us, we need to figure out what and why they are."  
  
"Playing?" Quatre asked.  
  
"He means playing with us, such as a cat would play with a mouse." Trowa tried to explain.  
  
"Um yeah." Domon said, looking at Trowa like he was crazy. "Who would play with you guys?"  
  
"Lady Une?" I offered.  
  
"Maybe Zechs? Or the scientists?" Duo said.  
  
"It would have to be someone in OZ who knew we would check this out." Heero said as he continued to type.  
  
"But then why cover up Wufei's escape?" Quatre asked.  
  
"To try and make us feel uncomfortable so they could trap us?" Duo offered.  
  
"I doubt it." I said.  
  
"Why's that Wu?" Duo asked as he turned to me.  
  
"Maxwell, please call me Wufei."  
  
"Well isn't your name Wu Fei?" Duo asked, trying to get me mad.  
  
I paused and stopped to think.  
  
"Well?" Duo asked, he eyes where filled with mischief.  
  
"While that is how my name used to be spelt I decided to leave it as Wufei once the scientists called me that."  
  
"Why?" Duo asked me, confusion now in his eyes. "If that's not your name why would you want to be called it?"  
  
"I'm not sure." I answered beginning to get confused. For some reason the subject was getting to make me nervous.  
  
"What where you going to say Wufei?" Quatre asked picking up on my unease.  
  
"What I was going to was that if OZ had wanted us then they could have gotten you four when you went with Domon to get Nataku."  
  
"That is strange." Heero said glancing once up from the screen.  
  
"I would have felt better about the whole thing if there had been some type of resistance, not none." Duo said.  
  
"You just wanted to destroy something." Trowa said.  
  
"Yeah well." Duo said.  
  
Quatre sighed, "Duo."  
  
"Oi so I like blowing up stuff!"  
  
"Can we get back to your problem?" Domon asked, trying to get us 'kids' back on subject.  
  
"The virus has effected 95% of the bases computers." Heero announced.  
  
Duo lay down on the other bed, "Let me know when that little virus has taken out OZ."  
  
"You sure you don't want to blow up stuff?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo immediately sat up. "Where?"  
  
"That answers that question." I muttered.  
  
"We still need to know who or what is helping us." Trowa said.  
  
"Hn." Heero said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I just got an e-mail for Domon." Heero announced.  
  
"From who?" Domon asked.  
  
"Someone named Rain."  
  
TBC 


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13  
  
"Rain?" Domon asked and moved faster then I'd ever seen him move before. Heero nodded and allowed Domon to get to his laptop. That was a first, Heero letting someone other than himself use his computer.  
  
Domon skimmed the letter once then went back and read it thoroughly. All the while Heero kept his eyes glued on the laptop.  
  
"Well?" Duo asked, breaking the silence and causing me to jump.  
  
"Rain says she and Saisaishi are fine and the creature holding them is giving them everything they could ever want."  
  
"Well, then what's the problem?" Duo asked in his annoying way.  
  
"They will not be released until I help you do something." Domon said, slightly angry.  
  
"What is it?" Quatre asked before Duo could open his mouth again.  
  
"They want me to help you destroy something called Scorpio." Domon told us.  
  
"Scorpio?" Heero asked and took the laptop from Domon. His eyes went over the document in front of him as he read it.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Duo asked, unable to keep quiet.  
  
"Hush Maxwell." I told him, he should know better than to interrupt Heero when he was reading.  
  
Heero didn't glare at Duo, instead he looked at me. "I need you."  
  
I tried to keep my surprise from showing on my face.  
  
"You need him?!" Duo asked and snickered.  
  
"Duo." Quatre sighed.  
  
"Hentai." I muttered.  
  
"What I mean," Heero began and shot the braided annoyance a death-glare, "is I need all of you for this mission."  
  
"And what's the 'mission'?" Duo asked, still being a pervert.  
  
This time Trowa slapped him.  
  
I blinked in surprise.  
  
Duo glared at Trowa and held his now red cheek.  
  
"As I was saying," Heero began again and glared at Duo, he then turned to me. "I need you to sneak out."  
  
"But Heero, he's hurt still." Quatre said, glancing at my chart worriedly. I had no idea if he could read it or not. I had a feeling knowing him, he could.  
  
"I'll be fine Winner." I told the blond. I hated it when he started to mother hen us.  
  
"Why don't we see if Sally will release him?" Quatre asked.  
  
"If we ask her she'll only be expecting me to sneak out." I told him. I 'knew' how Sally's mind worked.  
  
"You're paranoid." Quatre said.  
  
"No, he's right." Heero told him. "You leave tonight." He told me.  
  
I nodded.  
  
Heero and the others left me alone a few minutes later.  
  
**  
  
Night had fallen quite a while ago and the hospital was now dark. The nurse had come in and turned off my lights so I could rest.  
  
I listened as the one nurse that worked the hall walked past my door to do the rest of her rounds. As soon as I was sure it was safe I unplugged the single IV and sat up grateful that was the only wire attached to my body. Sliding my bare feet off the bed and they hit the almost too cold ground. Biting back a surprised gasp I made my way across the room and to the closet. Heero had brought over my street clothes and those were what I wanted now. I quickly opened the door and got dressed.  
  
Silently I made my way to the hall door and looked out. The nurse had just entered a room. Deciding it was safe I sprinted down the hall and to the stair well. I knew if there was an alarm system Duo would have already taken it out, just as Heero would have gotten the cameras.  
  
I ran down the steps and out the door at the bottom.  
  
The hospital, I found, was located in a small city. I had not known about this since my window had faced another wall. The night was clear and thankfully I was not the only one out. I had exited on the side of the hospital and into an alleyway, and had to walk a little to get to the sidewalk.  
  
Once on the sidewalk I slowly walked down it, passing several people until a car pulled up next to me. The passenger door opened next to me. I tensed my body, ignoring the slight pain and I wished I had my gun. I was too tired from that walk from the hospital to even think about running. It amazed me how much a body could get out of shape when it was forced to rest for about a month.  
  
"Wanna ride?" sounded from the interior.  
  
A faint smile graced my face before I could vanished it and I relaxed. Sliding into the car I glanced at the driver.  
  
"Maxwell you may not get in a wreck."  
  
Duo smiled at me and I began to worry. Grabbing the seat belt I made sure it was as secure as I could deal with in my half healed condition. Heero must be crazy to want me to go into a mission where I would be fighting.  
  
"Come on Wu-Wu, live a little." Duo said with a smile and got ready to drive away.  
  
I snorted at his slaughtering of my name and didn't even bother to ask where he got the car.  
  
Before Duo could take off someone ripped open my door and stared at us, anger clear in their eyes.  
  
***  
  
A/N: *cackles insanely* I once again bring you a cliffy. This chapter isn't as long as I would like, but I don't want to have the Gundams leave in this chapter, that's for the next one. And before anyone asked, the next one will be long, the fight needs to happen so that's gonna be a fun one to write.  
  
Oh yeah, the MS that they need to take down 'Scorpio' is from 'Battle Field of Pacifists'. And try and guess who's holding Rain and Saisaishi! I'm not going to say who the character is but he is from a 'sci-fi' series.  
  
Scorpio Info:  
  
From: http:/ /www. mahq. net/ mecha/Gundam /index.htm (take out the spaces) (this is an exact copy of the information they have I just copied it here so you could know what the guys are up against)  
  
"OZ-16MSX-D Scorpio  
  
Unit type: transformable mobile suit  
  
Head height: 23.5 meters  
  
Base weight: 17.8 tons  
  
Armor: gundanium alloy  
  
Armament (mobile suit mode): beam bayonet (beam rifle/beam saber) x 1, A.S. planet defenser x 1, 10-tube chest micro-missile launcher x 1, 10-tube shoulder micro-missile launcher x 2  
  
Armament (mobile armor mode): beam bayonet x 2, heat rod x 1"  
  
Above Scorpio info is: ©2000-2003 by Mecha & Anime HQ and can be found by going to the url named above, look under: New Mobile Report Gundam W: Battlefield of Pacifists  
  
{There it's cited, there for legal to show.. } 


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14  
  
Sally Po stared at me, clearly mad.  
  
"Chang Wufei what do you think you're doing?!" She yelled.  
  
"Leaving?" Duo offered, I glared at him.  
  
"No he's not." Sally said and tried to reach in to grab me out. I backed away from her.  
  
"I'm leaving." I told her and pushed her away.  
  
"He's in no condition to leave!"  
  
"Don't worry; we'll get him back to you." Duo said and gunned the car.  
  
It took off and Sally was forced to jump back. I reached out the few inches to the open door and closed it.  
  
"Man Wu-Wu I thought Relena was the psycho-stalker." Duo said as he drove.  
  
I didn't reply to him and only watched the buildings pass by the car. I was fighting back a wave of exhaustion that came from my trip out of the hospital. I knew Sally was right, I shouldn't have left yet. I still should have stayed in bed for another month at least, most of my wounds hadn't had the chance to heal and my broken ribs still hurt. I could feel sleep trying to take me but I forced my eyes to stay open.  
  
"Hey Wufei, get some sleep." Duo said. His voice carried a note of caring in it and seemed like for once he was saying something logical. "You're going to be pushing yourself in the next couple of days, sleep now." He didn't glance at me, but I could tell if he was looking at me there would be concern in his eyes.  
  
I knew that Duo was an orphan, but the truth of what really went on in his mind had never occurred to me until now. Duo considered all of us his family, all of the Gundam pilots. Granted he would annoy us to no ends, but the main reason for that was he was trying to be as a brother to us. Duo's easy going attitude was mostly an act, he was concerned about each of us the way a brother would be. Everyone Duo had ever considered a family had died on him, leaving him alone again, he was worried we would do the same thing to him again. I realized then that he was worried I would die in the coming days, worried he would lose part of his family again. And that thought led me to another one, the hell he must be putting himself through, he was the reason I was almost killed by OZ. He had almost been the reason a member of his family had almost died.  
  
"Duo it is not your fault." I told him, breaking the silence that had descended over the car.  
  
"What?" Duo asked, taking his eyes off the road for a split second.  
  
"You could have not prevented me from being captured." I told him, now looking at him as he drove. He was glancing at me out of the corner of one of his eyes.  
  
"Sure I could have, I could have keep the Gundam clean."  
  
"What happened isn't your fault Duo." I tried to tell him.  
  
"Look it was all my fault. I knew damn well that the Gundam being dirty could attract mice and I was too lazy to clean it." I noticed his hands were held tightly to the steering wheel.  
  
"Don't do this to yourself."  
  
"Look I could have gotten you killed."  
  
"Maxwell.." I stopped myself, Duo looked ready to cry.  
  
"I can't lose anyone again." He whispered.  
  
"Duo I am fine, you shall not lose this family." I told him, hoping to calm him down a little.  
  
He glanced at me, I could tell he was surprised that I had figured him out.  
  
"How can you be so sure, are you Shinigami?"  
  
"No but you are." I told him.  
  
"Yeah and I couldn't stop you from being hurt."  
  
"But I wasn't killed."  
  
"That was only luck."  
  
"But what is luck?" I asked him.  
  
"Luck is the fact that you didn't die."  
  
"There is no such thing as luck, we make our futures." I told him, trying to get him to understand.  
  
"So you wanted to be captured and tortured by OZ?"  
  
"It was meant to be, that way we would meet Domon."  
  
"But you just said there was no such thing as luck." Duo said, trying to prove me wrong.  
  
"But fate does try to steer our lives in certain ways."  
  
"Screw fate." Duo muttered. "It's wasn't fate that killed them, it was death."  
  
I sighed, "Maxwell don't worry. You would not kill me, so neither shall Shinigami."  
  
Duo snorted once.  
  
"You killed brain cells, and you need all of the ones you have."  
  
"Oh just go to sleep Wufei." Duo said.  
  
I glared at him once then closed my eyes.  
  
***  
  
My door was suddenly opened, brining me out of the dream world I had drifted into.  
  
"Wakey, wakey dragon." Duo said a smile on is face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're at the safe house." Duo elaborated.  
  
I sighed and took off my seatbelt. I pulled myself out of the car and had to stop and close my eyes as a sudden wave of pain hit my body.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Yes." I answered and forced my eyes to open. Duo moved me away from the door and closed it so I wouldn't have to, then began to help me walk to the safe house.  
  
"You need to get rid of the car."  
  
"I'll do that once you're inside."  
  
We reached the house and Heero opened the door, gun in hand. He noted it was us and stepped to the side to let us in.  
  
I went into the house and Duo said something to Heero then left, to go take care of the car I assumed.  
  
I made my way into the living room and sat down.  
  
Domon was sitting on one of the arm chairs, while Quatre and Trowa had the couch, I had taken the last chair in the room. Heero came in and leaned against one of the walls.  
  
"That took longer then estimated."  
  
"Sally tried to stop us." I explained.  
  
"Sally should have been off tonight." Quatre said.  
  
"Well she wasn't." Duo said as he entered the room, I didn't want to know where he put the car.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Heero told everyone, "Tomorrow we leave and take down Scorpio."  
  
I could tell nothing more would happen that night so I left everyone and went to my room in the safe house to sleep.  
  
*********  
  
A/N: The next part will be the fight.. 


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15  
  
Morning came all too soon for me as I heard Duo singing outside my door. I went to roll out of bed and my ribs protested, reminding me they where still broken. I paused mid-roll and hissed in pain. Moving myself so I could finish my roll I was able to get out of bed with out causing myself anymore pain. I was able to get dressed almost pain free, all the while Duo sang, at least or tried to. When Duo wanted to sing well he could, this morning however he was trying to see how badly he could sing 'Oh What a Beautiful Morning.' I left the relative safety of my room to see what everyone else was doing.  
  
"Duo shut up!" I heard Quatre cry as I entered the living room. While most people thought of Quatre as a quiet, gentle person, that wasn't the full truth. Quatre was really as emotional as the rest of us. He could anger quickly and found some of Duo's sick jokes funny (as I did even though I would never tell him). Quatre also could yell when he needed to, this being one of those times.  
  
"Come on Q-man, this is a great song!" Duo said, taking a break in his 'singing'.  
  
"When you're not signing it." Trowa told him.  
  
"Harsh Trowa." Duo wined.  
  
"But true."  
  
Trowa was like Quatre, nothing like he seemed on the outside. Most people seemed to think that he never spoke and was an emotionless drone. The truth was Trowa was simply very shy. Once he got used to people, and wasn't forced to interact with a new person such as Domon, he could be as loud as Duo. Some events, such as what had happened to me could also cause Trowa to go back into his 'shell'. I hoped his sister, Catherine, would be able to get him to stop doing that. Catherine, it turned out, was his real sister, genetic tests proved it, and Trowa's real name was Trinton Bloom. He had been separated from his family at the beginning of the war when they where attacked.  
  
Trowa had shared that information with us as soon as he found that out, and once the war was over he would be going to live with Catherine.  
  
Duo started to sing again, but stopped suddenly with a yelp. I glanced to see what happened and saw Heero had his gun out and at Duo's head.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Duo nodded 'yes.'  
  
"Oh there is an off switch." Domon said as he entered the room.  
  
"Hn." Heero said, giving his normal reply and sat down.  
  
I decided not to stress myself to much and took a seat on the couch. Everyone else, aside from Domon who opted to lean against a wall, found a seat.  
  
"I received an e-mail from J with instructions to take down a mobile suit called Scorpio last night. I'm sure you all did as well. In that e-mail is a full tactical schematic of the MS. We're leaving in 2 hours and should arrive at the target 6 hours from now."  
  
"I'm so fucking not surprised we where given this mission!" Duo said.  
  
Heero glanced at Duo and he stood.  
  
"Why does this creature think he can jerk us around too?!"  
  
"Because you owe him." Domon said.  
  
"What?! Why?" Duo asked, confusion flashing through his eyes.  
  
"He helped you get Wufei back."  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Something had to stop OZ from stopping you. And if this creature is strong enough to kidnap Saisaishi and Rain, and bring me here then it can very easily make people blind to you being there."  
  
"Oh yeah." Duo muttered.  
  
I rolled my eyes and I heard several of the others groan.  
  
Heero cleared his throat. "Check your e-mails and make sure the scientists did send you the information. Domon I'll let you use my laptop for a while."  
  
As soon as Heero finished talking Duo left the room, the thought of blowing something up making him move faster then normal.  
  
"I don't suppose you can adjust his speed?" Domon asked.  
  
"No." Quatre told him.  
  
Everyone else went to check their laptops for the e-mail as I painfully made my way to my room. Closing the door and locking it, I let a hiss of pain escape from between my teeth. I couldn't breathe without pain, let along move, I had no idea how Heero expect me to fly the Gundam. And to be in it for four hours before we would even fight? By the time we got to Scorpio I would be too sore to fly Nataku the way I would have to, to avoid death.  
  
I knew Heero wouldn't order one of us to our deaths, so why was I being forced to go on this mission?  
  
I retrieved my laptop from my desk and turned it on, then made my way back to my bed so I could be comfortable. Logging into Zerobase I checked the newest e-mail from Master O. After skimming it, I could tell it was the same e-mail Heero had gotten. Opening the schematics of Scorpio I began to memorize them.  
  
A knock at the door stopped me before I could get too far into it. Closing the laptop just in case, I made my way off the bed and opened the door. Heero was on the other side.  
  
"Yuy?"  
  
"Wufei," He paused to collect his thoughts, "if what we understand about the creature is correct, they you won't be hurt any farther."  
  
As Heero talked I wondered how he could have possibly know what I was wondering.  
  
Seeing my expression he explained, "Quatre and Duo came to me wondering why I wanted you to come."  
  
That explained it. I told him I wasn't worried and he left. I went back to memorizing the schematics.  
  
***  
  
Two hours later I packed up my laptop and the other few belongings I had and left my room. The others had done the same and where waiting in the living room. I knew the Gundams where outside.  
  
"Everyone got everything?" Duo asked cheerfully. The reason he was so cheerful could be smelt in the air and seen on the ground in the form of puddles. Gas. Duo was going to burn down the house.  
  
We walked outside and Duo threw down a match. The safe house exploded into a ball of fire.  
  
"Why?" Domon asked.  
  
"Just in case someone left something behind." Heero explained.  
  
Domon shrugged, "Makes sense, I guess."  
  
I started to walk toward Altron.  
  
"Blow up stuff, blow up stuff." Duo sang as he went to his Gundam.  
  
"I thought it was turned off." Domon muttered.  
  
"It's not." Trowa told him, finally getting used to Domon's presence.  
  
I had reached my Gundam and was getting inside of it. Everyone else had reached their Gundams as well. Domon walked to his Gundam and got it to lower its hand.  
  
Several minutes later everyone was in their Gundams and we all took off.  
  
***  
  
Two hours into our trip my side began to kill me. We had decided to keep a radio silence so thankfully I couldn't hear Duo. I shifted my weight to try and relieve some of the pressure. That still didn't take away the pain, so I reached into the small compartment I had for storage and took out a pill bottle. Glancing once at the label, which said 'May cause drowsiness.' I opened the bottle and took out two of the while pills. While I knew they would affect my reaction speed, my pain was too great for me to concentrate on anything else. Glancing at the pills I decided to break radio silence and contacted Heero. Heero's face appeared on the screen as soon at I hit the button.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I need to take something for the pain." I told him. I could see a debate in his eyes.  
  
"Fine. I'll let the others know." He cut the connection.  
  
I glanced at the pills and took them dry, praying to Nataku they wouldn't affect me to much.  
  
(2 hours till target)  
  
To be continued.due to length 


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16  
  
My eyes snapped open and the sound of Duo's 'Yahoo!" I knew I would fall asleep soon after I took the pills, so I wasn't to surprised I had, and thanks to my training I was able to skip the drowsy stage some people go through and instead went to complete awareness. Immediately I saw the reason for Duo's happiness, mobile suits, a lot f them were heading in our direction. We moved in a pre-determined configuration. Duo, Trowa, and I would deal with the mobile suits, while Heero, Quatre, and Domon pushed through to find Scorpio. Duo's scythe extended to its full length, and HeavyArms got ready to fire, I closed my eyes and prayed to Nataku while grasping the controls for my Dragon's Fang.  
  
Opening my eyes again I found that rather then coming closer, the mobile suits had almost retreated and with them the ship we believed to be carrying the Scorpio.  
  
"What the?" Duo suddenly asked.  
  
"Follow!" Heero yelled and gave chase.  
  
While the night sky looked clear, but for the retreating shapes of the ship and suits, something seemed to call to me, to tell me to look out. What it was I couldn't tell, it appeared to be nothing there yet still...  
  
I suddenly felt Nataku grow sluggish.  
  
"Something's wrong with Sandrock!" Quatre cried out.  
  
"It's all the Gundam's." Trowa said.  
  
"Except mine." Domon said, as his face joined those of Trowa's and Quatre's on the screen.  
  
"Stupid freaky Gundam." Duo muttered, though his face didn't appear. As if sensing the surprise, Duo answered our unspoken question, "I'm having trouble seeing now, I don't think Heero and Wufei want to lose even more vision."  
  
"Hn." Sounded from one speaker.  
  
"See Heero agrees with me." Duo said, I could almost hear his smirk.  
  
"I never said I agreed with you."  
  
"It was in your 'hn'. I know I heard it."  
  
I tried to get my Gundam free and was only successful in getting it stuck even more.  
  
Heero didn't bother to try continue the argument with Duo. "Domon can you see anyway to free us?"  
  
Domon moved toward us then froze, "What the-?"  
  
"Well?" Duo asked.  
  
"It looks like a big spider web."  
  
"WHAT?" Quatre cried, a sudden fear coming from no where.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trowa asked him, he didn't try to move his Gundam.  
  
"Spiders?!" Quatre yelped out, his face had lost all color and he had his eyes closed.  
  
"I take it Q-man is scared of little tiny spiders." Duo teased.  
  
"It had to be one really big spider to do this."  
  
"Ok, then one hell of a big spider, happy now?"  
  
"No." Quatre whimpered out. He looked almost ready to pass out.  
  
"Duo enough." Heero said, the Yuy death-glare had made it into Heero's voice.  
  
"It couldn't have been a spider." I muttered.  
  
Quatre looked up hopefully, of course he couldn't see me, the screen wasn't set to show me, as was the same with Heero and still with Duo.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked, worry clear in both his voice and eyes.  
  
"I'm sure, they can't breathe in outer space." I said pointing out the logical answer.  
  
"But what about-"Duo started.  
  
"DUO SHUT UP!" Trowa screamed, getting ticked.  
  
"Yes mama." Duo said, actually sounding scared.  
  
Quatre looked a little better.  
  
"We need to get un-stuck so we can get to that carrier." Heero muttered, trying to see the webbing. Aside from a glint every once and a while, you couldn't see it.  
  
"How much heat can your Gundam's take?" Domon asked.  
  
"Reentry... why?" Heero asked, as he no doubt death-glared the webbing.  
  
"Then brace yourselves." Domon said and backed up. An energy, golden in color, surrounded his Gundam and concentrated on one of the Gundam's hands. Suddenly over the speakers I heard Domon cry 'Shining finger!' God appeared to reach forward and a fire-type of energy hit us, eliminating the webbing.  
  
"Yep, fun." Duo muttered.  
  
"Everyone ok?" Domon asked as he came closer, checking to see if we were still alive, and if the webbing was really gone.  
  
"Yes we're fine." Heero said, he seemed distracted by something, chances are it was the target.  
  
"Domon, why didn't you get caught in the webbing?" Quatre asked, now that he knew there were no spiders he was back to his normal strange self.  
  
Domon smiled at us, a sly smile. "I felt the web when it hit my Gundam and backed off before it could catch me. Seems my 'freaky Gundam' does have good points."  
  
Duo was heard muttering curses about Domon in the background.  
  
"We still have to eliminate the target." Heero said and took off again.  
  
"Maybe we should get oh so cool Domon to fly ahead." Duo muttered.  
  
"I would, but I don't know where I'm going." Domon retorted.  
  
"Hn." Duo muttered, taking over Heero's line.  
  
As one we took off after the ship and suits that were no longer in site.  
  
**  
  
(several hours later)  
  
"I think we can say we lost them." Duo muttered. He had by now added his face to the ones on the screen, as had Heero and myself.  
  
"Ya think?" Domon asked. He and Duo had been going at it for a good 2 hours.  
  
"I don't think, I know." Duo muttered, and let his Gundam drift near a meteor.  
  
"Where could they have gone?" Quatre wondered.  
  
"All of their trails led here then just vanished." Trowa muttered.  
  
Everyone was fed up and tired. To top it off I was in enough pain to make me want to take another pill.  
  
"Can we just go home?" Duo asked, letting his Gundam drift still closer to the rock.  
  
"Not till we find Scorpio." Heero told him. The rest of us had our Gundams farther away from the meteor by quite a lot and we were keeping them in place.  
  
"We're almost out of gas, lost, and I'm hungry damn it!" Duo said. He was clearly mad.  
  
Domon looked up from the seat he had taken cross-legged on the floor of his Gundam. "Oh just grow up."  
  
Duo was about to respond when a sudden laser beam flew out and hit his Gundam, he screamed and his face vanished from our screens.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre screamed.  
  
Laughter sounded in all of our cabins, followed by a male voice. "I shouldn't think your friend will be able to answer for a while."  
  
"What why?!" Heero demanded.  
  
A face appeared on our screens, someone none of us knew. The face had a scar and an evil smirk, along with a very arrogant expression. "That beam knocked out all of his Gundam's electrical impulses. It should take him several hours to get his power back."  
  
"That's not possible!" I said.  
  
"But it is." The male said.  
  
Suddenly the suit known as Scorpio appeared in front of us. It was larger then ours and more heavily armed. The man smiled once at us and then closed his connection. At the same time a swarm of mobile suits launched from the seeming smooth meteor. All of the video screens closed, so as not to obstruct our view during the battle, and Trowa moved to protect Duo. Scorpio moved as if to attack Wing and Heero positioned his Gundam to fight. I knew Yuy would enjoy this battle, however something kept shouting in the back of my mind that something was off, something about this battle was horribly wrong. Why couldn't I figure out what it was? I watched as Scorpio turned it's back to attack Wing. Then it hit me, why would he turn his back on HeavyArms and DeathScythe when he knew they could attack him?  
  
The beam that shot out of the back of Scorpio answered my question. The weapon for Scorpio was located in the back of the mobile suit, or at least the major one was, the suit was proving it had more then one weapon. I traced where the beam was heading and the sudden realization hit me a split second later.  
  
"Trowa!" I screamed at the same time the beam hit HeavyArms. The bulky Gundam spun for a second as Trowa fought to get control over it before he lost all power. The Gundam crashed into DeathScythe, and then stopped.  
  
"That's it." I muttered and prepared to attack the mobile suit myself, its back wasn't facing me so I should be fine.  
  
Heero's face suddenly appeared on the screen, anger clearly marking his blue eyes.  
  
"He's going down now."  
  
The phrase alone would normally make me pause, Heero didn't talk like that. The anger also threw me, this was completely un-Heero like. Heero didn't show emotions like this, and for a second I pitied the person who made Heero this mad. That of course vanished when the abomination of a mobile suit started to move to try and take out someone else.  
  
A now crippled Leo flew by, not under it's own power, leaving a trail of debris, forcing my eyes from Scorpio. Domon had thrown the suit to get our attention back to the battle that we should have been fighting and off of the suit Heero, Quatre, and I were all focused on.  
  
"Come on kid, let's see what you can do." Domon called to me.  
  
"I told you not to call me kid." I muttered.  
  
God seemed to have a smug expression/aura around it, if a Gundam could have an aura.  
  
"Only a kid would let himself get distracted like that." Domon shot back.  
  
Heero 'Hn'ed at that comment and took out several Leo's.  
  
"What about Scorpio?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Let me get this one kids." Domon said and moved to attack it.  
  
"So you must be my true target." The person in the suit said, sounding very, very happy.  
  
'True target'? I wondered to myself as I almost mindlessly took out Leo after Leo, this got very old after a while, I could do it without paying attention to what I was doing anymore.  
  
"What do you mean by true target?" Domon asked, mirroring my thoughts.  
  
"The one I was ordered to kill."  
  
Domon backed God away somewhat to take up a defensive position.  
  
"What did you think all this was for the little kids?" The man taunted.  
  
"Why didn't you just challenge me, I would have shown up?" Domon asked.  
  
"Well that wouldn't have been any fun, at least this way I get to kill things."  
  
That reminded me of Duo. As soon as I thought that my eyes went to DeathScytheHell and HeavyArms, we still hadn't heard anything from them and that was worrying me more then it should have. I decided to start to move Nataku toward the two floating suits while I battled.  
  
The next second I heard a scream from Domon and watched as God was thrown back into a group of Leos. His Gundam appeared to glow for a second and I opened communications to him. Once he appeared on screen his whole left side was glowing a faint green color.  
  
"What's wrong?" I demanded.  
  
"The whole left side of the Gundam went dead." Domon explained.  
  
I didn't ask how.  
  
"Quatre cover him." Heero suddenly said.  
  
I turned back to try and save Duo and Trowa when I realized two things. This battle had turned against us, and the chances of us getting away were getting slim. The second was that Scorpio had repositioned it's self so it could fire on me. I felt as if time actually stopped for a second as I watched the gun power up, the light from it glowed. And just as it was about to fire... a sudden forced pushed me out of the way...  
  
I found myself in the arms of another Gundam. A Gundam that looked somewhat like mine...  
  
"Saisaishi!" I heard Domon scream over the speakers.  
  
Pulling myself away from the other Gundam I turned back to the battle. Aside from this new Gundam there was another one, the other one was next to Sandrock which was near God. The insane laughter of the pilot of Scorpio reached my ears.  
  
"How cute the Shuffle alliance is reuniting."  
  
Domon pulled his Gundam up so it was standing up. I glanced down to where I could see his screen and saw a kind of clear determination in his eyes.  
  
"I'd move if I were you." A young male voice told me. It was the voice of Saisaishi, as Domon had called him, the pilot of the Gundam which had pushed me out of the way. He didn't open the screen so I couldn't tell what he looked like, but when he moved I followed him so Domon could have a direct line for Scorpio.  
  
I watched as God Gundam suddenly seemed to shimmer, Domon muttered several phrases that I couldn't hear and the hand of the Gundam began to glow. He suddenly screamed "Bakaretsu God Finger" and I watched as a fire seemed to shoot out of the hand and hit Scorpio. After several seconds of flame it vanished and Scorpio was reviled to be damaged.  
  
"That should have destroyed it." Saisaishi said, he had opened a window so we could see him. He was standing the same and the person in the other Gundam was, once she opened her view window too. Saisaishi was Chinese, I found out to my somewhat amusement.  
  
"Um Heero?" Quatre suddenly asked, he and Heero also opened windows.  
  
"Video conference time!!!" Duo shouted suddenly as his Gundam came back online.  
  
"Duo you're alive!" Quatre cried out.  
  
"Maxwell remind me to kill you later." I muttered under my breath.  
  
Duo looked a little hurt and seemed to glance around his cockpit. "I have 1/1000th power." He told us.  
  
"Which means?" Heero asked.  
  
"I can talk to you." Duo said, ever present smile still there.  
  
"And?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Well, that's all for now."  
  
"He gets his power back and has to talk to us rather then try to fight." I muttered to myself.  
  
"Well Wu-Wu I thought you would want to know I was alive, since I know you couldn't live with out me."  
  
"Shut up." I muttered back.  
  
"Duo it's nice that you have power back," Heero began, "but we need you to have weapons."  
  
"I'm working on that."  
  
"Then shut up until you have them." Heero told him in his calm voice.  
  
I heard Duo sigh then continue to check out the two new pilots.  
  
"Watch out!" Quatre suddenly cried, Scorpio had began to move again.  
  
"Hmmm." I heard Heero muse as he stared at the suit, true to what Quatre had said, the suit was moving again. It was actually moving almost the same as it had before it had been attacked. The suit turned to fire at us.  
  
"Um so what do we do?" someone asked.  
  
"We attack." I answered and watched as light again filled the cannon of the weapon that had taken out Duo and Trowa.  
  
"Now!" Domon cried out.  
  
As one, all of the able Gundams fired their weapons on Scorpio and the darkness of space was filled with a sudden blinding white light.  
  
TBC in the last chapter....  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Yes I made up the whole thing about Quatre being scared of spiders. Domon's Shining Finger came first so I'm making it as if it would be the lesser form of his current God's Finger, I'm not to sure on here, and it's been a while since I've seen G Gundam.  
  
I slightly altered Scorpio's design to make it stronger.  
  
Next chapter is the last one, aren't you guys happy? 


	17. Chapter 17 The End!

Part 17... The End  
  
"So what happened?" someone asked me.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh, the small kids that were around me seemed so eager to hear my story I knew I just had to drag it out for them. Perhaps in that one trait I had been hanging out with Duo to long or maybe it was talking to Chibodee that had done it, either way I knew how to torture these little kids.  
  
"Wufei just tell them." Trowa said from the back of the room.  
  
The kids, none younger then five or older then 7 looked at me in expectation.  
  
"Come on you need to stop doing this to them." Domon said with a slight laugh in his voice.  
  
Gathered at my feet in the two story house were the children of past wars as we had started to call them. Several were orphans, and several were the children of Gundam pilots.  
  
"So I take it you really want to know?" I teased.  
  
"Yes daddy!" A girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Smiling for a second I gave in and finished the story.  
  
****~~~****  
  
When the light had faded away Scorpio was in pieces, as were most of the mobile suits that had chosen to attack us. The few that were left were quickly taken care of by Sandrock and Rising Gundam as Domon revealed the other Gundam to be. Dragon, the Gundam Saisaishi was in, and I retrieved DeathScytheHell and HeavyArms.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Heero said as he stared at the destruction our Gundams had caused.  
  
"Ya know that wasn't fun like it normally is." Duo said as he worked to get power to his Gundam.  
  
"Maybe that's because you got careless." I muttered.  
  
"I didn't get careless! How was I supposed to know that thing had that huge gun?!" Duo said, his eyes taking on a defensive look.  
  
"You were careless by letting yourself get in the line of fire, you should have realized that a suit of that size would have more then just weapons located on it's front." I began to lecture.  
  
"Chang, Maxwell, enough." Heero said, he had started to fly back to where Howard would be waiting for us.  
  
"Well that was nice, an OZ free battle." Duo mused, he had run out of stuff to do.  
  
"It's weird to think people other than OZ want us dead." Quatre said softly.  
  
Silence descended upon our small group for the remainder of the trip.  
  
*~*  
  
The group of Gundams landed on the ship we were using and Howard walked across the platform toward us. I could tell he was mildly amused by seeing two new Gundams. We all got out and walked toward the center of the ship.  
  
"Domon!" A female voice cried. We watched as the woman got out and ran to Domon's side. He quickly took her into his arms and hugged her, she, like the male from Dragon, where in the skin type suits Domon wore.  
  
"Rain's happy." Saisaishi said as he joined our small group.  
  
Howard made his way to us finally.  
  
"Oh Howard you're going to need to check out DeathScytheHell." Duo said, a smirk on his face.  
  
Howard groaned before asking, "How bad?"  
  
"It's all fried the same as HeavyArms." Duo told him off handishly.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
I had no idea Howard could turn red and look like he was going to pass out.  
  
"Define fried." Howard said as soon as he got his voice back. By then Domon and Rain had made it over to us.  
  
"All of the electrical systems are shot except commutations." Trowa explained.  
  
"Hence fried." Duo said and crossed his arms.  
  
"You killed the Gundams." Howard muttered and watched as his team started to work on the two Gundams.  
  
Domon decided to take the time to formally introduce the other two people to us, "Everyone, this is Rain and Saisaishi."  
  
Quatre ran through the introductions for us.  
  
Just as he had finished I felt my ribs protest the abuse and I nearly sank to the ground, I was only stopped by Saisaishi.  
  
"Get him to bed." Heero said.  
  
Saisaishi and Duo helped me to a bed, and much to my amazement I fell asleep almost as soon as I was in the bed.  
  
***  
  
Twenty four hours later I woke up and found myself face to face with a pissed Sally Po.  
  
"Well are you happy?" She demanded.  
  
"What do you want onna?" I asked and went to turn over. I stopped as soon as my side touched the bed and yelped in pain.  
  
"Your bruised ribs are now swollen."  
  
"And you didn't tell me before I turned over?" I asked, making my way back to lying on my back. My whole body hurt and was tried, to tired to move almost. Although after most battles some soreness was to be expected.  
  
"Wufei you could have died!" Sally said, her hands on her hips, anger still blazing in her eyes.  
  
"But I didn't." I responded and closed my eyes. I didn't see what she was so upset about, if I died it would be one less Gundam pilot she needed to worry about.  
  
"Wufei you can't just think about it like that! You need to be more responsible!"  
  
I opened an eye and looked at her, "Responsible...."  
  
She took it the way I wanted her to, "You know I'm not talking about me."  
  
I closed the eye and pretended to fall asleep.  
  
"WUFEI!!! This isn't over!" She shouted and stormed out of the room.  
  
I couldn't help but let a small smile creep across my face.  
  
The room door opened again and several people walked in.  
  
"Yep, she's mad." Duo said, while trying not to laugh.  
  
"And how mad is Howard?" I asked.  
  
"Ohh about as mad as Sally. But hey, they'll get over it."  
  
I opened my eyes and winced as I sat up a little so Duo and whoever was with him wouldn't be looking down on me. To my somewhat surprise it was Domon and Saisaishi.  
  
"We're going to try and go home soon." Domon explained.  
  
"Where's the other person?" I asked.  
  
"Rain? She's checking over God and Rising."  
  
I still didn't fully understand the Gundam fighter thing.  
  
"The creature that brought us here should take us home now." Saisaishi told me.  
  
That for some reason saddened me, to think I would never see Domon again.  
  
The door opened and Rain walked in.  
  
"He's here." She told Domon and Saisaishi.  
  
I pulled myself out of my bed, Sally may yell but I wanted to see them off. Duo moved to help me, thankfully I hadn't changed before falling asleep. I'd take a shower after they were gone and get clean.  
  
As a group we walked to the hanger and saw a human looking creature waiting by the three Gundams.  
  
"Good you're here." He said, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." Domon said.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I'll let you and the other members of the Shuffle Alliance come back anytime you wish. And of course Rain may come as well." He told Domon.  
  
Sally had noticed me and I could tell she would yell once she got a chance to. I had no idea why that woman worried so much.  
  
Goodbyes were quick and the Gundam fighters got into their Gundams. The next instant there was a flash of light and they were gone.  
  
"That was... um... weird." Duo said.  
  
"I wonder if we'll really see them again?" Quatre wondered.  
  
"We will." Trowa said from his position by HeavyArms.  
  
"When?" Duo asked, he was trying to make sure Howard didn't kill him.  
  
"Probably soon." Heero muttered and went to go do something in Wing Zero.  
  
We slowly divided up and went back to our business, and I took myself back to bed so I could rest and think about the whole thing. Never in my life would I ever think something so strange could happen.  
  
****~~~****  
  
"Is that all?" A little boy asked.  
  
"Well yes." I answered him, Chibodee's son tended to get on my nerves so I was fighting down slight anger.  
  
"Can you tell us another story?" a little girl asked.  
  
"Sorry that's all for tonight." I said and stood, stretching my muscles out. It still amazed me that after all of those years' events like that could stay with me.  
  
I heard the kids groan and beg for another story, but I left the room before they could tie me down to one.  
  
"At least he kept good on his promise." Rain said as I entered the kitchen.  
  
"He did at that." I answered and got something for my parched throat, telling stories that long tended to make me thirsty.  
  
"Who would have thought that battle would end like that?" Duo muttered as he entered the room followed by Saisaishi.  
  
"No one." I answered.  
  
The END!!!  
  
*******~~~******  
  
A/N: *author dances around* It's done! It's done! Go me, yay it's done!!! *starts to sing "The End"* 'The end... the end... the end' ya get the idea.  
  
Oh yeah, there where a lot of 'muttered' in the last chapter so I went through this one and took some out, sorry about that, my beta reader didn't catch them. Also yes, there is room for a squeal, ten to one I'm going to wait a good long while before I even think about writing it, I want to start to post: 'Shining Quatre' first and finish 'Escape or Not' before I start another chaptered fic. 


End file.
